Charlie's Angels
Charlie's Angels was a 1976-1981 American television series that aired on the ABC relevision network, about three police officers (Jaclyn Smith, Kate Jackson, and Farrah Fawcett) who leave their unrewarding careers to join a private detective agency. In later seasons, the series also starred Cheryl Ladd, Shelley Hack, and Tanya Roberts. The Seance (season 1, episode 12) The Angels investigate when an elderly woman reports several jewelry robberies. She's actually been stealing the jewels herself while in a hypnotic trance. The Angels decide to investigate the woman's psychic medium, who supposedly allows the woman's dead husband to run his business from beyond the grave. Kelly poses as a rich Texan's widow and is hypnotized by the medium's crooked assistant. That evening, at the seance, the assistant triggers Kelly and makes it look as if she's channeling a spirit. Later that night, the assistant hypnotizes Kelly over the phone and has her return to his office, where he quizzes her about her finances. The entranced Kelly admits that she is not rich and is working undercover. The assistant then programs her to kill herself and Jill. Seance1.jpg|Kelly is hypnotized Seance7.JPG Seance2.jpg|Kelly goes into a trance Seance8.JPG|Kelly is hypnotized over the phone Seance9.JPG Seance4.JPG|Kelly drives back to the medium's office Seance5.JPG|Kelly reveals her real identity Seance3.JPG|Hypnotized Kelly tries to kill Jill Angels in Springtime (season 3, episode 4) The Angels go undercover at an exclusive women's spa to investigate the murder of a famous actress. While there, Kelly is briefly hypnotized. Spring1.JPG Spring2.JPG Spring3.JPG Spring4.JPG Spring5.JPG Spring6.JPG Spring7.JPG Spring8.JPG Attack Angels (season 5, episode 13) The Angels investigate a series of mysterious accidental deaths of executives at an energy company. Kris and Kelly go undercover as junior executives while Julie joins the temp agency that supplies the company with secretaries. The owner of the temp agency uses hypnosis to turn the secretaries into brainwashed assassins. When Julie's identity is uncovered, he hypnotizes her and programs her to kill the executive who hired the Angels. ATTA1.JPG|Reardon calls on his hypnotized servants ATTA2.JPG|Dressed in togas, no less! ATTA3.JPG ATTA4.JPG ATTA5.JPG ATTA6.JPG ATTA7.JPG|"You're not to remember any of this." ATTA8.JPG|They mindlessly agree. ATTA9.JPG|Without question or hesitation ATTA10.JPG ATTA11.JPG ATTA12.JPG ATTA12A.JPG ATTA12B.JPG ATTA13.JPG ATTA14.JPG|Reardon went a little overboard on security. ATTA15.JPG ATTA16.JPG ATTA17.JPG ATTA18.JPG ATTA19.JPG ATTA20.JPG ATTA21.JPG ATTA22.JPG ATTA23.JPG ATTA24.JPG ATTA25.JPG ATTA26.JPG ATTA27.JPG ATTA28.JPG ATTA29.JPG ATTA30.JPG ATTA31.JPG ATTA31A.JPG ATTA32.JPG ATTA33.JPG ATTA34.JPG ATTA35.JPG ATTA36.JPG ATTA37.JPG|Actress Stephanie Hoff is edging herself away from the pyrotechnics. ATTA38.JPG ATTA39.JPG ATTA40.JPG|Both Braeden and Hoff visibly flinch in this shot. ATTA41.JPG ATTA50.JPG|The Angels gather to start their next case ATTA51.JPG|They learn about the deaths, including Francine's ATTA52.JPG ATTA53.JPG ATTA54.JPG|Even in 1981 I doubt you were allowed to list "attractive" on your employee's paperwork... ATTA55.JPG|Kris and Kelly go undercover as junior executives ATTA56.JPG|They meet Steve, the only person there who knows their real identities. ATTA57.JPG ATTA58.JPG ATTA59.JPG|Julie goes undercover as a hopeful temp ATTA60.JPG|She tries turning on the charm ATTA61.JPG|She lies and tells Darlene that she was Francine's sorority sister ATTA62.JPG|Julie awaits her fate ATTA63.JPG ATTA63A.JPG ATTA64.JPG ATTA65.JPG ATTA66.JPG ATTA67.JPG ATTA68.JPG ATTA69.JPG ATTA70.JPG ATTA71.JPG ATTA72.JPG ATTA73.JPG ATTA74.JPG ATTA75.JPG ATTA76.JPG ATTA77.JPG ATTA78.JPG ATTA79.JPG ATTA80.JPG ATTA81.JPG ATTA82.JPG ATTA83.JPG ATTA84.JPG ATTA85.JPG ATTA86.JPG ATTA87.JPG ATTA88.JPG ATTA89.JPG ATTA90.JPG ATTA91.JPG ATTA92.JPG ATTA93.JPG ATTA95.JPG ANGELZ.jpg ATTA96.JPG ATTA97.JPG ATTA99.JPG ATTA100.JPG ATTA101.JPG ATTA102.JPG ATTA102A.JPG ATTA103.JPG ATTA104.JPG ATTA110.JPG ATTA111.JPG ATTA112.JPG ATTA113.JPG ATTA114.JPG ATTA115.JPG ATTA116.JPG ATTA117.JPG ATTA118.JPG ATTA119.JPG ATTA120.JPG ATTA121.JPG ATTA122.JPG ATTA123.JPG ATTA124.JPG ATTA125.JPG ATTA126.JPG ATTA129.JPG ATTA130.JPG ATTA131.JPG ATTA132.JPG ATTA133.JPG ATTA134.JPG ATTA135.JPG ATTA136.JPG ATTA137.JPG Tumblr lwc3tyfFQV1r78dpqo6 1280 (2).jpg|Using the candle to take her deeper ATTA138.JPG ATTA139.JPG ATTA140.JPG ATTA141.JPG ATTA142.JPG ATTA143.JPG ATTA144.JPG ATTA145.JPG ATTA146.JPG ATTA147.JPG ATTA148.JPG ATTA149.JPG ATTA150.JPG ATTA151.JPG ATTA152.JPG ATTA153.JPG ATTA154.JPG ATTA155.JPG ATTA156.JPG ATTA157.JPG ATTA158.JPG ATTA159.JPG ATTA160.JPG ATTA161.JPG ATTA162.JPG ATTA163.JPG ATTA164.JPG ATTA165.JPG ATTA166.JPG ATTA167.JPG ATTA200.JPG ATTA201.JPG ATTA171.JPG ATTA202.JPG ATTA172.JPG ATTA205.JPG ATTA206.JPG ATTA207.JPG ATTA208.JPG ATTA209.JPG ATTA210.JPG ATTA211.JPG ATTA212.JPG ATTA213.JPG ATTA214.JPG ATTA215.JPG ATTA216.JPG ATTA217.JPG ATTA218.JPG ATTA219.JPG ATTA220.JPG ATTA221.JPG ATTA222.JPG ATTA223.JPG ATTA224.JPG ATTA225.JPG ATTA226.JPG ATTA227.JPG ATTA228.JPG ATTA229.JPG ATTA230.JPG ATTA231.JPG ATTA232.JPG ATTA233.JPG ATTA234.JPG Attack17.JPG|Later, Julie reinforces her programming Attack18.JPG|She is programmed to kill her client Attack20.JPG|Julie attacks Steve, the client Attack21.JPG|Julie is deprogrammed Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Adult Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Western Live Action Category:Secret Agent Category:Trigger Category:Detective Category:Brainwashing Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Technological Hypnosis